


Stretching Sister's Cervix

by risque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cervical Penetration, Cervical Play, Cervical Sex, Cervix Penetration, Cervix play, Consensual, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Impregnation, Large Cock, Little Sisters, Object Penetration, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Uterus, cervical, cervix, uterus fucking, uterus penetration, uterus sex, womb, womb fucking, womb penetration, womb sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: After months of begging for it, Velina finally convinces her brother-lover Raethen to fulfill her intense fetish by using his magic to stretch her cervix so his long cock can penetrate into her womb and fuck her fully.





	Stretching Sister's Cervix

**Author's Note:**

> Pure hot, fun, magical cervix-sex! It's unrealistic but that's what magic is for. I'd written 95% of this a long time ago and kept thinking I'd add to it, but since that doesn't seem to be the case, enjoy this as a stand alone. Maybe someday I'll revisit these two, but for now I have no plans to continue this story.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always HIGHLY appreciated.

The magic had already taken hold of Velina. Her little breasts were now boasting hard pink nipples and her clit was jutting out like a third, dark pink and proud and straining to be touched. But it wasn't the fourteen-year-old's clit or nipples that were to be played with tonight. Although enhanced by the magic, the pleasure they gave her paled to almost nothing for the fetish young Velina had cultivated deep inside her body. The magic spell her twenty-eight-year-old brother Raethen had cast was designed to specifically target her sensitive cervix and turned the entire cluster of muscle into an intensely erogenous and, more importantly, very pliant zone.

"Rub it," she begged, crawling into her brother's lap. "Put your fingers inside and rub my cervix. Push into me, make me open." Ever since they'd started fucking, Velina had been obsessed with her cervix being fondled. Raethen's long, thick cock coupled with Velina's small, petite frame meant he filled her pussy long before his cock was fully sheathed inside her. Every time they fucked, they always wanted more.

Her eyes were dilated, glassy and bright due to the magic and the strength of her arousal. Her brother held her slim, nude body with one hand and parted her legs with the other, sending a long questing finger deep inside her tight velvet folds. He had touched her cervix many times, stroking her until she orgasmed, but never had they paired the play with magic. Despite her begging, Raethen had never tried to penetrate her deep, secret inner hole... until now.

Her breath caught as he explored, her hips bearing down until his fingers bumped into the soft spongy disc of her cervix. "Yessss!" she gasped, rocking her hips. "Oh yes, that's it." She shook with pleasure. "There's no pain. It's so good. It feels so good! That's it, that's my hungry little cervix! It w-worked. It worked so good! Oh, god! R-rub it, touch it, f-fuck it. F-fuck my cervix."

"Velina," he moaned, running the fat pad of his finger around and around the sensitive torus of his little sister's cervix. Finding the tiny divot in the center, he circled it again and again, just the way he knew she liked it.

Velina whimpered and moaned, shuddering with pre-orgasmic delight. There was no indication of any discomfort from her whatsoever now. The magic had worked, turning all the pain receptors into pleasure ones. "H-harder," she begged. "M-More! F-force it open... please... big brother..."

This was why Raethen had cast the spell. This was why he had spent countless hours learning the magic and practicing. This was what Velina had begged him to do every day for months: penetrate her cervix. And tonight, with the power of magic on his side, they would do it.

Taking a calming breath Raethen rubbed his little sister's cervix harder, faster. He pushed the tip of his middle finger into the divot, and swirled it until she screamed in intense pleasure. He took it slowly, teasing her, his cock growing harder and harder all the while. 

Velina shuddered with orgasm, clenching her legs hard around her brother's hand. "D-don't stop," she begged through chattering teeth.

Raethen had no intention of stopping. As arousing as it was to play with his little sister's erogenous cervix, he derived no pleasure from it. The end goal was, of course, to insert his cock into the opening his finger created after the magic spell sufficiently dilated her cervix. After months of indulging in her cervix play fetish, Raethen was addicted to it now, too. He wanted to pry her impossible hole open and then fuck the entrance he forced her to create. "Open," he commanded, whispering hotly into her ear. "Open your cervix you nasty girl. Open your most inner hidden hole for your big brother."

Velina orgasmed again, moaning and thrusting her hips down, making Raethen's finger jab into her cervix. Around them, the magic swirled, penetrating deep into Velina's body. "I f-feel it! I-I'm o-opening," she sobbed as her body shook with orgasms.

And suddenly Raethen felt the divot change and enlarge. It was only a tiny bit, not enough to push his finger through yet, but there was movement. She was dilating! His little baby sister's cervix was being force-dilated through his magic! "I feel it," he growled possessively and pushed his finger into the new dent. "It really is working."

Velina gurgled in delight, clutching him as he pushed into her unyielding hole. "Raethen," she whimpered, "my big brother! Y-y-you did it. I-I'm o-opening. M-m-my c-cervix is finally o-opening for y-y-you!" Tears of joy streamed down her face. 

Raethen whispered the incantation for strengthening and reinforcing the spell he had already cast. The dented divot shuddered again, dilating more. Raethen furiously swirled his finger around the tiny growing hole, sending his sister into fits of euphoria. Now that he knew it was working, he was growing impatient. He needed to force her open; to get as deep inside her as possible. "Imagine how good it will be when I'm inside," he growled, thrusting his finger into the divot. "Open, baby sister. Open! Imagine housing your big brother's fat cock inside your womb!"

She screamed out another shuddering orgasm and her divot dilated further, all pain and cramping utterly diminished thanks to the magic and her incredible orgasms. The more aroused she became at the thought of her cervix opening for her brother, the more powerful the magic worked to make it reality.

Soon Raethen would pull his finger out and push in his aching cock. Soon, but not yet. She needed a little more coaxing. He began to furiously run his finger around the fourteen-year-old's swollen, orgasming disc again, feeling the changes it had made now that it was beginning to contract in order to open a hole for him. "Baby girl," he crooned in approval. "That's it. Open up for big brother. Open a tight hole for me to fuck."

She gasped and shook as she orgasmed around his hand, clutching him. "Your cock," she gasped. "Big brother's l-long man's cock. Thrusting into m-my l-little underage cervix. F-filling me! W-want it so bad."

Raethen burned with hot desire at her words. "Then open up," he commanded and wriggled his finger into her divot harder, forcing her open.

She screamed in ecstasy as he drew another orgasm out of her and triggered another opening contraction in her cervix. His finger was almost through.

Raethen whispered another incantation, intensifying the spell, sustaining it, making certain it wouldn't wear off or diminish while he was inside. "Almost there, baby girl." He corkscrewed the tip of his finger inside the growing hole. "Almost there!" He twisted his finger left and right, then pushed forward, burrowing into the hole, causing the fourteen-year-old girl to jerk and spasm as another orgasm slammed into her.

"Raethen!!" She clung to him, hiccupping between her orgasms. "I-inside m-my cervix! I f-feel you p-pushing me apart!"

Enough was enough. Raethen's cock was drooling precome all over the bedding and he was going mad with desire. After another long corkscrewing thrust with his finger, he withdrew his hand. There was only so much depth he could get with his fingers anyway; his long cock was far better suited for thrusts deep enough to reach where his baby sister needed him to reach. Their mutual obsession with sinking his whole cock into her tight young body was what brought them to this place to begin with. "Here comes the main course."

"Yes, cock, your big cock, inside my c-cunt, inside my c-cervix, big brother, oh, hurry, hurry! Split me open!"

With no preamble, Raethen thrust his throbbing, fat cock into her tight girl hole rather quickly. They had been fucking daily and although Velina was a very petite and tight girl, she was quite aroused now and always eager for her brother's over-sized cock. Almost immediately he thrust up and hit her puffy, erogenous cervix, like he always did when they fucked.

She screamed in delight, but she had not yet dilated enough to allow him entrance. It was enough for the twenty-eight-year-old though. He gripped his sister's little hips and began to fuck her, filling her tight underage pussy deep and slow, making sure to land every thrust hard and firm into her magically-erogenous cervical ring, the way she loved him to pummel her. "Open for me," he commanded as he thrust. "Open that dirty hole. Let your brother inside your precious womb like you've always wanted. Let me fuck that hole that no other man in the world could ever fuck. Give every inch of your body over to your big brother. Open up!"

"Yes, yes, yes, it's yours, my body, body pussy, my cervix, my womb. Yours, big brother, your fuck hole, your cock sheath, take it, ohhh, open, open, little body, open! This is your purpose, cervix! Open so big brother can f-fuck you!"

And she did, bit by bit. Each time her brother's cock slammed into her erogenous cervix, the torus dilated a bit more until he was mashing the head of his cock not into her puffy, erogenous cervix but into a growing hole. As she begged, he continued ramming into the end of her natural vagina, trying to gain entrance to the sealed chamber beyond.

Raethen groaned and moaned as he slammed the head of his cock over and over into his little sister's puffy, swollen cervix. He could feel the opening now, could push against the hole that had formed, tasting the sweet unexplored cavern beyond. He gripped her fiercely now as he began to thrust harder, moaning each time he rammed into that entrance. It was so tight and firm! How many months had she begged him to do this? How many times had he tried when fucking her, knowing it was impossible but nevertheless getting off on the attempt? And now, that extreme fantasy was finally becoming reality!

"Open!" he commanded again, powering his hips into her. "Open your cervix! Submit to your big brother!"

"Yes!" she screamed between orgasms. "Yes! T-take me apart! E-enter my w-womb! It's y-yours, big brother! I'm yours!"

Raethen rammed her cervix over and over, growing more and more frustrated each time he was denied entrance until, suddenly and all at once, he slammed into her tight ring of magic-enhanced muscles and instead of hitting that familiar wall his cock was sucked into the tightest, most incredible ring of flesh in the world.

Velina's cervix enveloped his cock, pulsing with orgasms, massaging. It had opened just enough that a powerful thrust breached it, but no more. Raethen howled in unexpected pleasure as the tip of his cock finally broke through, the flared head stuck inside that indescribable, humming maw.

Velina screamed and screamed as her cervix violent orgasmed from the pressure of being stretched open by her brother's invading cock. Every fiber of her being was on fire, attuned utterly to the hyper sensitive cluster of nerves now being pulled open and rubbed.

Raethen couldn't stop now even if he had wanted. The head of his cock was through, but her cervix hole was so tight he could not pull out.

So he continued to fuck and thrust, achieving their shared dream, to finally push inch after broadening inch of his long cock into the tightest, wettest, most incredible fuck hole he had ever felt. "I-inside!" he gasped as his fingernails tore the bed sheets. He could hardly believe it himself. "Inside y-your cervix!"

It was tighter and more pleasurable than he had ever dreamed. 

Velina orgasmed non-stop as he fucked her, making the impossible ring shudder and vibrate wonderfully as his cock slid back and forth through it. As long as Raethen's cock forced her cervix apart, Velina would orgasm endlessly, riding one pleasure wave after the other as her entire body focused solely on orgasming to sustain the opening.

Her whimpers and moans were music to Raethen's ears as he gathered her tiny body up so he could force her more fully down onto his cock, needing to fuck every last millimeter of his length through that convulsing, constricting cervical ring.

"Inside, please," she gurgled. "C-come d-directly i-inside my w-womb... b-big brother..."

Raethen growled possessively as he slammed his cock harder and harder into his sister, bruising her thighs and the sides of her cervix with his loving strength. "Yes," he gasped as he felt his balls tightening, the come inside churning like magma. "And soon I shall find a spell to grow my cock even more inside you. To fill your womb completely."

Velina could only shudder out another, even more powerful full-body orgasm at his words. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she rode out the endless stream of orgasms her brother's cervix-breeching cock was giving her.

Raethen looked down at where her sweet tiny pussy swallowed his fat cock, at her untouched, swollen clit, hardened nipples and fuck-reddened stretched pussy lips. Her obsession was so strong that she wanted-- _needed_ \--only her cervix stimulated. "Baby sister," he growled, slamming his cock into her with each syllable. "Inside your cervix, you dirty little girl. Your brother's cock is finally, utterly violating your aching cervix and you're loving it. You're orgasming out of your mind while I fuck that inner ring that no other man has ever fucked before. You're a wanton, mindless, orgasming underage brother-fucker, and even now you want more cock, more orgasms, more of big brother inside you."

"Yes! Your come!" she screamed, eyes-begging, her entire body convulsing with orgasms. "Come inside me!!!" She thrashed on the bed her orgasms were so strong.

Raethen could resist no longer. He gripped his sister's thighs, slammed his cock so deep inside her pussy and cervix that at last his balls crushed against her ass, and blew his load directly inside her womb, spraying ribbon after thick, potent ribbon of come directly all over the insides of his sister's uterus. He kept fucking her, pumping her full of incest seed, and her cervix kept convulsing wildly with orgasms, milking out spurt after spurt of Raethen's come which flooded her tight interior, sending steaming hot streams of semen blasting outward to utterly flood her fallopian tubes.

Velina could only gurgle her orgasmic delight as her brother filled her most forbidden, unsealed inner chamber with his hot incest come. She desperately, wildly put her hands over her abdomen and rubbed his cock through her body, and then, moaning lavishly, pressed her fingertips against her ovaries, massaging them through her own flesh and sobbing into another even more powerful orgasm.

Raethen was panting hard now as he finished inside his sister, completely drenched in sweat. It was their most intense coupling yet by far, but on the horizon he could see a future where, with his cock magicked to be even bigger and longer, they could sustain this feeling for hours.

"Velina," he moaned, bending to kiss her, his cock buried deep inside her womb, still pumping out smaller doses of come from the intense pressure her over-stretched cervix was exerting on him. "My perfect, filthy, horny, underage baby sister."

She helplessly continued to orgasm over and over again in joyous reply, her cervix vibrating unceasingly around his cock, making sure to milk out every single last drop of his precious come inside her. She moaned something that sounded like "big brother" but her constant orgasms now kept her from proper speech or thought.

When at long, long last Raethen softened enough to withdraw, the magic instantly resealed her pleasurably bruised cervix, trapping inside his entire load of potent incest semen right where he had deposited it: deep inside her uterus, and so near her entire supply of eggs.

Before the sleep of blissful exhaustion consumed her, Velina stared up at him with adoring big blue eyes and whispered in a voice worn raw from orgasmic screaming, "Again. Let's do it again."


End file.
